sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Northern Ireland
This list includes notable people who were born in, or lived in Northern Ireland. A–G * Gerry Adams politician https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-northern-ireland-27238602 * Mark Allen snooker player http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/other_sports/snooker/4068769.stm * Gerry Anderson television presenter https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-northern-ireland-28809837 * Willie Anderson Ireland Rugby Union International http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/rugby_union/scottish/3692709.stm * Kevin Baird bassist for Two Door Cinema Club * Colin Bateman actor, director and writer * David Bates physicist * Andrea Begley singer * Philomena Begley country music singer * Eric Bell guitarist for Them and Thin Lizzy * John Stewart Bell physicist * Jocelyn Bell Burnell astrophysicist * George Best footballer * Rory Best rugby player * Colin Blakely actor * Danny Blanchflower footballer * Robert Bradford politician * Kenneth Branagh actor and director * Jake Burns founder of and singer in the punk band Stiff Little Fingers * Amanda Burton actress * Vivian Campbell rock guitarist for Def Leppard * Peter Canavan Gaelic footballer * Adam Carroll A1GP racing driver * Ciarán Carson poet * Edward Carson politician and judge * Darren Clarke golfer * George Clarke filmmaker * Phil Coulter songwriter, pianist and music producer, arranger and director * Nadine Coyle singer for Girls Aloud * Sean Coyle radio presenter * James Craig loyalist paramilitary criminal * Steven Davis footballer * John Daly television presenter * George Dawson politician * Martin Dillon author and journalist * Richard Dormer actor * Jamie Dornan actor, model, musician * Roma Downey actress * Adrian Dunbar actor * Hugo Duncan singer and broadcaster * Joey Dunlop motorcycle racer * Robert Dunlop motorcycle racer * Garth Ennis comics writer * St. John Greer Ervine writer * Jonny Evans footballer *Michelle Fairley Game of Thrones actress *Harry Ferguson inventor; developed modern agricultural tractor and first four-wheel drive formula one car; first person to build and fly his own plane in Ireland * Dave Finlay professional wrestler; associated with World Wrestling Entertainment * Brendan Foley writer, director * Fra Fee actor * Carl Frampton boxer * Brian Friel playwright * Jackie Fullerton television presenter * Bronagh Gallagher actress and singer * Mike Gibson rugby player * Bear Grylls adventurer and chief scout *Daryl Gurney Darts player H–M * Sam Halliday guitarist for Two Door Cinema Club * David Healy footballer * Neil Hannon musician, The Divine Comedy * Seamus Heaney poet * Paul Henry artist * Alex Higgins snooker player * Conleth Hill Game of Thrones actor * David Holmes composer, DJ and musician * Eamonn Holmes television presenter * Geraldine Hughes actress * John Hume recipient of Nobel Peace Prize * David Humphreys rugby player * Gloria Hunniford television presenter * Eddie Irvine racing driver * Oliver Jeffers artist and author * Pat Jennings footballer * Jimeoin actor and comedian * Marie Jones playwright * John Kelly author and broadcaster * Brian Kennedy musician * Patrick Kielty television presenter * Jack Kyle rugby player * Kyle Lafferty footballer * Christine Lampard television presenter * Joseph Larmor physicist * John Lavery painter * Michael Legge actor * Neil Lennon footballer * C. S. Lewis writer * Helen Lewis choreographer and pioneer of modern dance * Gary Lightbody singer for Snow Patrol * John Linehan entertainer * John Lynch actor * Susan Lynch actress * Bernard MacLaverty writer * Patrick Magee actor * Derek Mahon poet * Paula Malcomson actress * Linda Martin singer * Brian Mawhinney (PC) former British politician and chairman of the Football League in England * Paddy Mayne soldier and explorer * Mary McAleese President of Ireland * Willie John McBride rugby player, captained Ireland and British Lions * Christopher McCafferty Club Promoter, DJ * Graeme McDowell golfer Lions * Ian McElhinney actor * Leah McFall singer songwriter * Damian McGinty singer and actor * Matt McGinn (born 1978) singer songwriter * Alister McGrath Christian theologian * Medbh McGuckian poet * Martin McGuinness politician * Rory McIlroy golfer * David McKittrick journalist * Ralph McLean television presenter * Paul McLoone radio producer and lead singer The Undertones * James McParland Pinkerton detective * Peter McParland footballer * Gerard McSorley actor * Ian Mitchell musician for the Bay City Rollers * Brian Moore novelist * Gary Moore former blues rock guitarist for Thin Lizzy * Colin Morgan actor * Van Morrison singer * William Mulholland Civil Engineer *Hercules Mulligan Irish-American tailor and spy during the American Revolutionary War. He was a member of the Sons of Liberty. * Colin Murray radio DJ * Ruby Murray 1950s pop chart star N–Z * Kristian Nairn actor * Liam Neeson actor * Sam Neill actor * James Nesbitt actor * Stephen Nolan radio and television presenter * Martin O'Neill footballer and football manager * Rhonda Paisley author * Norman Parke MMA-Fighter * Glenn Patterson novelist * Mary Peters athlete * William Pirrie – co-designed the RMS Titanic * Patricia Quinn actress * Ronan Rafferty golfer * Stephen Rea actor * Brendan Rodgers football manager * Zöe Salmon television presenter * Feargal Sharkey lead singer The Undertones * Dean Shiels footballer * Victor Sloan photographer and artist * Michael Smiley comic actor * Joe Swail snooker player * Dennis Taylor snooker player * William Thomson, 1st Baron Kelvin mathematical physicist and engineer * Alex Trimble singer and guitarist for Two Door Cinema Club * Andrew Trimble rugby player * Juliet Turner singer-songwriter * John Watson Formula One driver * Jayne Wisener actress * Norman Whiteside footballer * Tony Wright musician and singer/songwriter known as VerseChorusVerse References Category:Lists Northern Ireland Northern Ireland Category:Lists of people from Northern Ireland Category:Lists of people by place